Contentment
by CrusherMyHeart08
Summary: 'Fergus had tried to kill the bear in order to save Merida, not realising that the bear was in fact his wife. He shuddered at the thought, and brushed it away. But he had never hurt Elinor, had he' - Fergus and Elinor share a moment together as they reflect on the events of the last few days.


**DISCLAIMER: Brave and all it's characters belong to Disney and Pixar. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.**

**Author's Note: I wrote this fic back in 2012 after seeing the film when I was about 15/16, so ****I apologise for the cringiness in advance. ****This story is a one-shot set a few days after Merida, Fergus and Elinor return home after defeating Mordu. If you like it and have a spare second please take a moment to leave a review and let me know what you think. And if you don't like it, leave a review aswell ;) Any constructive criticism and feedback is very welcome :) Enjoy x**

* * *

**CONTENTMENT**

The early sunlight beamed in through the open windows, casting the shadows of late autumn leaves onto the walls as they gracefully fluttered in the breeze. A figure carefully rose from his bed and crept across the room to the window, mindful of his still sleeping wife. He lifted his hand in an attempt to shade his eyes from the strengthening sun as it rose slowly above the snow-capped mountains in the distance. Golden rays shone down on the land, unfolding the marvels of evergreen forests and deep blue lakes that glistened in the sunlight.

He smiled, and gently closed the window, then returned to bed. His gaze fell onto his wife who was sleeping soundly opposite him, breathing softly in the cool autumn air. He brushed a single strand of hair away from her face, tucking it gently behind her ear before moving her sleeping form towards him. She gave a quiet sigh, and a ghost of a smile spread across her face as he kissed her forehead.

He let his hand fall onto her shoulder; she gave a low cry of pain. Surprised, he removed his hand.

"Elinor?"

He watched as his wife's eyes slowly opened, and then lifted her hand to his face. He held it there and kissed her again. "Good morning, dearest", he whispered.

"Good morning, Fergus", she replied sleepily. He stroked her soft brown hair, and then gently wrapped his arms around her.

"Are ye alright, Elinor?" Fergus asked concernedly, holding her tightly.

"I'm fine, dear", she whispered in response, but Fergus was not convinced. He lifted her chin with a finger, and looked deep into her amber eyes.

"Ye know ye can tell me anythin', darling", he said quietly, his tone pleading. Elinor nodded, and leaned against his chest. She stole a sharp breath when he brushed against her arm, and burrowed her head under her husband's chin.

"For goodness sake Eli, tell me what's wrong!" he exclaimed, alarmed. Elinor let her head fall back on her pillow, struggling to hold back her tears. "I didn't expect it to hurt this much, but I suppose it's the price ye have to pay to protect yer family."

Fergus looked on bewildered and watched as she lifted her hand to her head in distress. He turned her head towards him, and looked at her questioningly. What could possibly be causing her so much pain? He tried to remember the events of the last few days. A terrible fate had befallen the family, and his daughter Merida had tried to save her mother whom she had unwittingly turned into a bear. Fergus had tried to kill the bear in order to save Merida, not realising that the bear was in fact his wife. He shuddered at the thought, and brushed it away. But he had never hurt Elinor, had he?

"Elinor, please tell me", he said. She turned to him, and drew a deep breath.

"When I was a bear I had more strength than I realised, so... when Mordu attacked Merida I thought I could confront him, but…" Her voice trailed off, and her husband's eyes widened in disbelief. How could he have been so ignorant? Elinor had fought the terrible beast and, with the help of her daughter, defeated Mordu. She had suffered dreadful blows, and until now Fergus hadn't realised just how awful they were.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked, searching her face for any sign of pain or distress. Elinor nodded to her left shoulder, wincing as her husband lay his hand upon it. Fergus gently uncovered her shoulder to reveal a large mottled bruise that ran the length of her upper arm. A deep wound clothed her left chest, claw marks running into her skin. He laid his hand upon the injury, as if by some miracle he might remove it. Elinor groaned and trembled at his touch, his fingers sending sharp pains coursing through her side.

Fergus furrowed his brow in anger, and sympathy, as he realised that he could not avenge his wife. The damage had already been done.

"Scars do heal, Fergus", whispered Elinor, running her fingers through his soft curly hair with a gentle touch, "but they take time."

"Aye they do, lass", he said, cradling his wife in his arms, "but why didn't ye mention it to me before?"

"I didn't want to worry ye, dear", she replied, "and I know how much ye worry about me already."

A smile spread across Fergus' face, and he held Elinor's forehead to his own. "Aye I worry about ye an awful lot, lass. I don't know what I'd do without ye… I love ye, Elinor…"

"I know ye do, darling", she whispered to him, her face glowing in the rising sun, "and I will always love ye."

Fergus stroked her hair, and held her hand in his own. Then, as the final rays of sunlight filled the room, he leant forward and kissed her softly. He looked deep into her sparkling eyes, and felt a deep contentment within himself. Elinor laid her head back on her husband's chest, and together they watched the final marvels of the sunrise unfold.

**The End.**


End file.
